


The World At My Fingertips

by K_booklover98



Series: It's Just A Muggle Thing [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Draco has a new addiction.





	The World At My Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written on my phone so again, I apologize for any mistakes.

"We-fee?"

Harry laughed. "No, Draco, _wifi_ , like why-fi."

Draco made a face. "Oh- _kay_... what does it do?"

"Connect you to the internet."

"Inter- _what_? Why on earth would I want to enter into a net?"

Harry bursted out into laughter at that one. "Merlin, Draco."

Draco huffed, crossing his arms. "You're making fun of me again." he said with a pout.

Harry sobered, kissing Draco's cheek. "Am not, love."

"Yes you are."

Harry sighed. "Look. I'll show you how it works."

Harry pulled out his phone, went into his settings, and clicked on wifi. Once he selected the right one and put in the password, it appeared with a check next to it, as notifications began to pop up at the top of his phone. "See? Now I'm connected." he said as he exited out his settings and opened up his browser. "And now I can search online and do other stuff."

Draco looked even more confused. Harry had to admit, he looked kind of adorable, the way his eyebrows were wrinkled and his lips were pressed together. Harry pressed a quick kiss to his scrunched up nose. "It's not as complicated as you're making it out to be, I promise."

Draco was still skeptical though. "What do you even do on the internet?"

"Loads of stuff." Harry said, getting excited again. "Hermione was showing me how it all works the other day. You can search stuff, shop online, talk to other people, play games, and apparently Hermione is taking some kind of online classes with her laptop."

"Online, _what_? Harry slow down."

He laughed again. "Sorry. I know I'm going way to fast. Here, let me show you on your phone."

So, he took Draco's phone, and together they set up his wifi, ( _seriously Potter, what kind of password is gryffindor1?_ ), and Harry began to show him the ends and outs of using the internet.

"Okay, this _is_ pretty cool."

"Told you." Harry replied with a sly smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So, what is it you said about shopping online?"

Harry chuckled. "Knew that suck you in."

He explained how to go to different websites and things like that, before Draco finally got the hang of everything.

"And that's essentially it!" Harry said. "You're well on your way."

"Yeah, whatever Potter." Draco rolled his eyes, as he began to type away on his keyboard. "Just one more question?"

"Hmm?"

"What in Merlin's beard is a laptop?"

Harry snickered. "It's a top you wear on your lap."

Draco glared at him. "I'm not stupid, Potter."

Harry held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I'm only teasing. I'll tell you another time."

Draco huffed, deciding to let it go for now. He had more important things to figure out now, such as how he was going to find enough items to qualify for free shipping.


End file.
